Smooth Criminals
by Ms.Alice Brandon
Summary: AU. The Andersons are one of the best and most famous art theft groups in the world. They are almost always successful…almost. Their ego takes a hit when the Smythes, another family of thieves, successfully steal an artifact that they had fail to retrieve. Now rivalry rises among the two groups, and things get complicated as "enemies" begin to fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my very first Seblaine Fic and I couldn't be more excited! This is an AU fic and the characters might be a little OOC here. Please, please if you see any grammar mistakes let me know so I can fix them... I, unfortunately, do not have a Beta, so please bear with me. Also... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Nothing will make me happier. so now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee...because if I did Sebby and Blainers would be together already!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Andersons**

Blaine Anderson walked across the lavishly decorated room, silently appraising some of the paintings and artifacts in the room. The owners were obviously very rich. Looking around he finally spotted his goal, a Stradivarius violin. The instrument was indeed beautiful…and worth a lot. Blaine smiled to himself and spoke into his earpiece.

"Guys, I've found it." Not long after his friends and fellow thieves Jesse and Rachel joined him. "Brittany, you ready?"

"Almost…ok, I've tapped into the sensor receptors." The blonde was in the room adjacent to them taking care of the tedious sensor system surrounding the violin. His base tech guy, Mike, had already taken care of the security system in the condo. "And from what I can tell on the cameras that we've tapped in the owners are still fast asleep…Tina how long did you say this drug would knock them out for?" They got their response through their earpiece, delivered by a smug sounding Tina.

"Six to eight hours."

"Nice." Blaine chuckled and then they were all called to attention by an amused sounding Copper Anderson.

"Focus guys, Blaine collect the violin and get out of there fast. No need to waste too much time."

"Yes sir," Blaine saluted mockingly and only heard a scoff as a response. "Alright, Brittany how much time do we have to make the switch?"

"Exactly ten seconds." Blaine turned to the small brunette next to him.

"Can you make it Rachel?" His question was met with a glare, "alright then. Brittany on my count put the system down. Jesse I'll need you to help me lift the glass cage since it quiet heavy. Rachel you have ten seconds, and Kurt you are completely sure that the replica you made is the exact same weight right?" Kurt Hummel's answer came through his earpiece.

"Yes. It's probably one of the best forgery jobs I've done."

"Very well, Mike keep track of our time, on my count Brittany," Brittany waited for her signal, her finger on the keyboard of the small laptop she carried. "1…2…3"Brittany pressed the key.

"1…"

Blaine and Jesse took hold of the thick glass case surrounding the violin.

"…2...3…4…"

Blaine and Jesse lifted the heavy case and Rachel waited readily with an exact copy of the violin on her hands.

"…5…"

As soon as she had enough space, Rachel got to work. Her hands moving fast as the boys waited with the case up in the air.

"…6…7…8…"

Rachel quickly finished up as she set the replica in the same position that the original was in. Once done she let the team know.

"…9…"

Blaine and Jesse tried lowered the case back as fast as possible.

"…10!"

Blaine and Jesse quickly jumped off the case. The entire team held their breaths waiting for the alarm to ring. Silence.

"Phew! Ok…we did it!" Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around a smiling Rachel who has just finished putting the violin on the case they brought. Her smile was bright.

"Of course we did! Honestly Blaine, I don't even know why you are surprised anymore. I _am_ great at what I do, the best if I do say so myself," Blaine smiled and shared a knowing look with an equally happy Jesse, "I can't even believe that you dared to question _if I could make it_? You and I know well know that to me the job is like my stage: I must be flawless in it." Rachel finished her little speech with arms crossed and a weak attempt at a glare that was further weakened by the smile that was fighting to break from her face. Blaine and Jesse laughed.

"You are right, you are right." He cleared his throat, "alright team, we have the violin lets clear out." Blaine finished packing the violin as Rachel picked up other tools they'd brought and Jesse went to help Brittany in the other room. "Jake, get the car running."

"Yes sir." As soon as they were ready, the four of them made their way out of the condo. After making sure the place was just like they found it, they made their way outside while avoiding drawing attention to themselves. Once out they were approached by Puck and Finn who took care of their small cargo and made sure they were not being followed. They had never encounter any problems, but like his sister Emily liked to say_ 'Better safe than sorry.'_

"Alright, Cooper we are on our way back."

"Excellent." Blaine took his earpiece out and tossed it to Brittany much like the rest of the group. Brittany carefully put them away on a small case and put them away to give them to Mike later. He turned when he felt Rachel's head fall in his shoulder much like Brittany was snuggling up to Jesse. The three were already closing their eyes. Not that he could blame them; he could go for a nap himself.

"Tired?" he turned to face Finn who sat in the front of the van facing them. Puck next to his brother on the passenger seat as Jake took them home. Finn was a really nice guy and if you told anyone that he was a professional hit man they would probably not believe you.

"Yeah, that case was actually heavier than I thought." Jesse groaned in agreement in the seat across from him. They had long decided that they preferred their seats to face each other instead of one behind the other. Finn chuckled at them.

"Well feel free to take a nap man. We'll make sure you get home safely."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled sincerely and next thing he knew he was out.

* * *

Rachel woke up to someone shaking her awake.

"..-chel, Rachel!" She turned her head and saw that it was Blaine. "Wake up, we are home." Rachel stretched and rubbed the sleep form her eyes ignoring the chuckles she was hearing from her friend. The small girl followed the rest of the team inside the Anderson mansion.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by the other two Andersons. Cooper Anderson stood, as handsome and dashing as always, on a soft blue button-up and black slacks. He held a cup of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. Next to him stood a petite young woman, Emily Anderson, the girl was merely 4 years older than her, but she held an air of authority seen in older women. She was dressed more casually on a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, but with the same smile as her older brother and mischievous hazel eyes of her younger one. Copper spoke first.

"Little bro! Finally made it back I see!" Blaine simply rolled his eyes at his older brother and accepted the hug her sister offered, "Em was getting fidgety, I thought I was going to send out a search party." Everyone laughed as they followed the siblings into the living room where the rest of the team waited. Once there everyone crashed on the various sofas and arm chairs in the room. Tina came in a couple of minutes later with coffee and baked goodies for everyone which Rachel quickly dove for.

"Well, can you blame me? They were cutting it close and you know it. And I couldn't go to sleep until my little brother was back in this house." Emily smiled as she threw an arm around Blaine who smiled.

"Come on sis; have a little more faith in me will you? After all, the only Anderson to ever fail at a job here is Cooper," Blaine teased his brother as he raised a cup of coffee to his lips. Cooper turned to him with an _almost_ invisible pout.

"That was one time! And I don't consider it failing because I didn't even get the chance to get my hands on that painting. Some bastard got there before me." Rachel and the rest laughed at the siblings now being used to this type of conversations.

"That's right B, our brother here was bested by a…what did he call him again?"

"A sneaky smirking bastard!" Rachel and several of the others joined Blaine on his answer. This guy came up a lot during these teasing conversations and Cooper always called him that…It was almost his name by now…

"You guys will never let me live this down will you?"

"Of course not!" Rachel laughed as the other two Andersons responded in unison making their older brother shake his head and groan right before getting up.

"Well, that's enough laughing at my expense. Great job tonight guys! I'll take this to Schuester tomorrow morning." He grabbed the violin case and made for the rooms. "Good night everyone!" he was answered with several shouts of the same and soon everyone began their way to their respective rooms.

Rachel smiled from where she sat. This was her home now, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Sooooo...what did you think? Leave a comment please!**

**Seb:***Scoff* How pathetic are you that you have to _beg_ for reviews?

**Me:***Whimpers*

**B:***Sigh* Bas, stop being mean to the author...

**Seb: **Mean? I'm just being honest here B!

**B: **Well, I happen to like reviews as well so does that make _me_ pathetic then? *pouts*

**Seb: **Wha-? Of course not!

**B:** So you want reviews too right? *puppy dog eyes* Cause they make me happy?

**Seb:** Listen up losers! Leave your comments so that B can get happy... and I can get _lucky_! *smirk*

**B: **Sebastian!

**Me: **Well, that's all for today kids! Ta-ta!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, I actually already had it ready but sometimes I just can't get them up soon... Anyways, here is the next part. Here you get to meet the Smythes. I'm sorry it's taking so long for Seblaine to meet, but I promise...Soon :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or their characters. I do, however, own the OCs like Seb's siblings and Blaine's sister :D

* * *

_**Previously in Smooth Criminals:**__ As soon as they were ready, the four of them made their way out of the condo. After making sure the place was just like they found it, they made their way outside while avoiding drawing attention to themselves._

**[BREAK]**

Edward Smythe watched the small group, walking inconspicuously towards a van, from the windows in the condo above the one they had just left. Not too long after, the van raced out of sight. He put his drink down and walked towards the door, but not before kicking the couch his younger brother was currently lounging in. He made his way towards the elevator knowing that the others would follow. He was soon joined by his siblings and the rest of his little family of thieves. No one said a word, even though his siblings seemed to be biting back an insult at the smug look on his face. The elevator doors beeped and the doors opened and the – still quiet – team made their way into the apartment the Andersons had just left. His sister Victoria turned the lights on, and he watched as Santana slipped into the bedroom to wake Nick and Jeff – or Niff as he secretly liked to call them – and have them join them in the spacious living room. He rolled his eyes as he saw Sebastian jumping into the couch an adopting the place he had just left downstairs.

"Would you at least attempt to seem interested in this?" he allowed disapproval color his tone. His brother smirked back at him.

"I can't. I don't even know why we are doing this. They are harmless." To Edward's annoyance their sister seemed to agree with the younger Smythe.

"Bas is right Ed. I don't see why you are so interested in them. We've crossed jobs with them once, and if I remember correctly you got to that Van Gogh before the Andersons did," he opened his mouth to reply when Santana came back an amused smile on her face and a pair of half asleep men on each arm.

"Seems like that drug made quiet the number on our Niff here," Santana pushed the two boys into the large circular couch opposite to Sebastian, they tried to glare at her but in their state all they could manage was a pout and a groan in annoyance. The rest of his team piled in, and got situated around the living room. He pulled himself to his full height and faced his team.

'_Team? More like family.'_

"Alright guys, as you know that group of burglars, who left our poor Niff in this state, are the Andersons. They are some of the world's best here in the States," he ignored his siblings' scoffs, "and like you know I like to get an insight of all of our competition. Lauren has pulled out all the information we have accumulated and put it into one file for all of you to review," Lauren Zizes passed around portfolios filled with pictures and information. "As you can see they work quite differently than us. They like to take a more…classic approach to their work, while we are more evolved." He saw his sister roll her eyes and waited for her to speak her mind.

"I don't know why we are bothering Ed. We all know that they don't stand a chance against us. We are far cleverer than they are. We are better. I find it a waste of our time to even consider them competition." Edward sighed.

"This is no time for us to get cocky. We have been mostly working in Europe lately so we haven't crossed paths with the Andersons since that last time almost 3 years ago."

"You mean when you got there before the elder Anderson, and practically rubbed it in his face that you go the painting and he didn't?" Sebastian always liked to bring that up when talking about the Andersons. Edward rolled his eyes one more time but a smiled escaped his lips and he saw the same amusement in the rest of the team's faces.

"Yeah, that time."

"You know that personally I agree with Tori, but I know you enough to know that if we don't let you do this, you will feel inadequate for the next few years. So, I say let's just have a brief discussions and read it up on our own."

"Sounds like a plan." The team spent the next hour learning everything they knew about the Anderson's. As soon as they were done, Sebastian put down his folder and looked at his brother with an annoyed – but at the same time confused – look.

"Edward, please tell me there is a reason behind this. Honestly, my opinion about them remains the same. They are still some group of misfits that just happens to be very lucky. The only thing that's probably changed is the fact that I suddenly wish to meet this Blaine Anderson." Sebastian smirked –that wicked smirk that all three of the Smythe siblings had – and turned to Quinn who had taken a sit next to him. "No, seriously. This kid sounds almost too innocent, and if I had a chance…I'd tap that." He finished his comment with a wink, to which Quinn simply rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend. His brother however, was not amused.

"Actually, there is a reason." The team immediately stopped all the chit-chat and turned to him, giving him their entire attention. "A couple of days ago, I met with Cassandra July. She's one of the headhunters for Sue Sylvester." His siblings instantly shared a look as they heard the name. His sister spoke first.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do mean **that** Sue Sylvester."

"Well, are you sure about this? I mean you weren't too sure about it a couple of years ago…" Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, this time things are different. But I think I should share all the information with everyone else first." He then turned to the entire room, "as some of you must know, Sue Sylvester is the head of the biggest art theft trade circle in the States. She's also started to expand to Europe and is making a big name for herself. She works with a lot of art thieves – the Andersons included – as well as a lot of different clients. Some of her clients are of course involved in uh… questionable practices, so her employees are paid well, and work anonymously through her. From what I understand, she works only with a certain group of individual herself. This group of people is called headhunters, because they find the clients, as well as thieves that can collect their product. As far as I've led this team, I've always avoided anything that would put you guys in too much danger. I always try to have back-up plans and escape routes ready. So when a position with them was offered to me by them a couple of years back, I politely declined. If anything went wrong, we could have found ourselves in trouble with some really bad people, so at the time it was best to say no.

However, this time it's different. Ms. July sounds…almost desperate about this. It seems like our reputation reached her ears and she wishes to work strictly with us. In the same group of headhunters that Ms. July works in, there is a man called Will Schuester. Schuester is the main connection from Sylvester to the Andersons. Ms. July offers us the same treatment. We deal directly with her; I meet maybe once with Sue Sylvester, and afterwards deal only with Ms. July. She finds the clients, lets us know what they want, we extract it hand it to her, and receive the money from her. We don't ever learn any information on the client and vice-versa. The proposal sounded great, and I would have accepted it right away, but knowing what we are dealing with here, I wanted to see what you guys though." Silence filled the room, and Edward simply poured himself a new drink as we waited for everything to settle in.

Finally a voice rose from one of the corners of the room.

"I think that if you think it's safe…I'm in. From what you've said it's safe, and I have work for you, your brother and sister for a long time now and I've always felt safe. I trust you all." Edward turned to one of his little brother's best friends, Hunter Clarington. Hunter seemed a bit embarrassed to be put on the spotlight, but the look on his face showed that he was serious. One by one the rest of the team agreed with Hunter and soon everyone had agreed to follow him…except his siblings. He turned towards them and looked expectantly. Sebastian met his gaze and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Their sister Victoria laughed and pushed his shoulder, and soon Edward joined as well. The siblings had always been able to read each other very well. Sebastian shook his head with the Smythe smirk firmly in place. "Can you believe this guy? As if I'll actually let him do this alone and take all the credit!" he scoffed with playful eyes which soon turned mischievous, "plus, who knows? Maybe this will help me meet this Blaine Anderson, and I can't get into those tight pants of his." Edward rolled his eyes and laughed at him.

"Seriously Seb, let's try not to mess with the Andersons. From what Ms. July told me, the Andersons will be our main competition within the ring. They are usually are the ones that get the jobs, but she doesn't trust them for some of the jobs she needs done." He smirked, at the team now that the tension was gone, "she actually called them a 'bunch of misfits who just can't get caught'"

"Ooh, I like her already."

"But if certain jobs cross…we'll just have to show them how it's done" The entire team laughed and soon they were drinking and celebrating their new contract. They stayed awake until the early morning until soon everyone was tired and just lounging around the room, some more awake than others. Then, Lauren Zizes, their Intel Scout, spoke from one of the chairs with a laptop in her hand.

"It seems like the Andersons just took on a new project." Artie spoke from a few chairs away.

"Hmm…what is it?"

"They are after a Gustav Klimt piece called _Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I_" Soon the room was filled with Sebastian's laughter. Santana kicked him from where she was sitting across from him.

"Why is that so funny?"

"You haven't noticed?" This time Quinn spoke with an exasperated voice.

"Notice what?"

"That piece is part of my private collection." Sebastian continued to chuckle as the rest of the team perked up, and Victoria spoke.

"You are telling me that…?"

"That's right. I'm the Andersons' next target!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, to those who favored and followed it thank you, thank you! And to those who reviewed... virtual Seblaine cuddles!**

**Seb:** Excuse me?

**Me: **Yes? *confused*

**Seb:** Are you giving away our cuddles?!

**Me:** Of course! :D

**Seb:** *With a glare* And just who do y-?!

**B:***Puppy dog face* ...Bas?

**Seb:** *Instantly calm and gentle* Yes honey bee?

**B:** Why are you threatening our author? *Sad panda face*

**Seb:** *Flustered* Wha- We- She- I- I'm sorry!

**B:** *Cute puppy smile* Thanks baby! *Stands on his toes and kisses Seb's cheek*

**Me:** Aww, you two are just too sweet!

**Seb:** *While Blaine giggles* Oh shut up, ask for your reviews and finish this!

**Me:** mmmkay! You heard Seb! Leave reviews!


End file.
